


Woke Up In Your Bed (Now I accidentally Need You)

by starsnatched (orphan_account)



Series: Your Taste On My Tongue (Can't Get Enough) [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, I'll also change their hair colors soon, Implied Sexual Content, Just go with this I promise it won't end here, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Might add more tags, Morning After, Relationship Study, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romantic Angst, Say goodbye to 'pinkett' and 'silver-haired', Sorry LuTen shippers but I'm gonna make this soft, Still need to flesh it out, Teasing, Yummy egg roll, maybe? - Freeform, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: When Yukhei wakes up, the first thing he thinks isFuck. Fucking shit.He brings his hands to his face when the memories flood back. The club, the so-called ‘dancing’, the ride back to Ten’s place, then them having sex.The silver-haired boy groans when he thinks about their supposed ‘cleaning up’— if eating Ten out and getting a handjob in the shower counts. Fuck.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Your Taste On My Tongue (Can't Get Enough) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Woke Up In Your Bed (Now I accidentally Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> To that one person that wanted Yukhei eating out Ten's ass... I'm sorry, it's only implied here. But I promise that I'll write it in detail...somehow...in the future...
> 
> Of course since I want them to ✨ be together just not for the awesome sex ✨ I need to write out their developing relationship. If you're here for LuTen smut, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wait, but it WILL come in the future. 
> 
> If you're looking for steamy LuTen smut then... you need to wait 2x because porn with feelings does not mix well with BDSM undertones. I think? IDK, I just don't think I can combine those two things together without their relationship being established and stuff.
> 
> Leave your honest thoughts about this in the comments below!

When Yukhei wakes up, the first thing he thinks is _Fuck. Fucking shit._

He brings his hands to his face when the memories flood back. The club, the so-called ‘dancing’, the ride back to Ten’s place, then them having sex. 

The silver-haired boy groans when he thinks about their supposed ‘cleaning up’— if eating Ten out and getting a handjob in the shower counts. Fuck. 

_Maybe it was all a dream_ , Yukhei shoves the blankets down to see that he was buck naked. He feels along his chest and hisses when he touches some sore spots— hickeys. _Okay fine, it wasn’t a dream_.

The Chinese man screams into his hands, embarrassment eating him up inside. God, how was he going to be able to face Ten? 

Yukhei looks around the room and finds it empty. He finds his clothes, which should have been strewn around on the floor, folded neatly on top of the bedside drawer. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Is the only thing the man can chant as he puts on his clothes. He feels a little gross, because the last shower he took was last night and his clothes weren’t new, but it would have to do. It’s all he’s got. 

He fixes the sheets (because he’s a gentleman), opens the bedroom door, and he’s greeted with the sizzling of a frying pan. He follows the sound, and he ends up in what Yukhei assumes to be the kitchen. His eyes zero in on the short figure currently scraping a large egg roll onto a plate. The taller man clears his throat, and the Thai spins around immediately.

“Lucas! Glad to see you awake,” Ten briefly sweeps his gaze from the younger’s bedhead to the slightly wrinkled clothes. “I just sprayed your clothes with fabric freshener and folded them up. I would’ve lent you my clothes, but you’re… huge.”

“Oh, no it’s okay, ge! Thank you for doing all that.” The Chinese man laughs, a faint pink tinting his cheeks. He takes a seat at the small dining table as the other man gets a knife from a kitchen drawer. It’s silent as Yukhei watches the pinket start to cut up the rolled up omelette. 

When Ten does a quick glance at the other man, he's met with eyes glazed over with awe at the sliced rolls. The Thai decides to make the slices as perfect as possible. 

"Lucas, can you get another plate and some chopsticks? I keep them over there." The pinkett points to a drawer. Yukhei immediately gets up and does what he's told, rummaging through the kitchen drawer to get the utensils and eventually sets them on the table. The silver-haired man begins padding through the kitchen.

"Ge, where do you keep your cups? I'll pour us some water." 

"What? Oh, it's okay. I'll do tha—"

"Found them!" Yukhei says as he opens one of the cupboards and finds some small, steel cups. He gets two and then places them on the dining table, then dashes to the fridge and gets the pitcher of water. By the time he sets it on the table and takes his seat, Ten has already finished cutting the roll into pieces, the knife resting beside the pinket’s plate. 

"Thank you, Lucas,” Ten says, smiling. It makes the Chinese man’s toes tingle. “Well, you can start eating.”

Yukhei uses his chopsticks to scoop up some egg rolls, and the Thai sits back and just… watches him. He observes the shine in the younger man’s eyes, his excited smile as he was scooping up some of the rolls to put on his plate. Fuck— is he giggling under his breath? He’s literally too cute for his own good. 

“Ge?” Yukhei’s voice brings the older man back to earth. “Um, the pieces aren’t… equal.”

Ten follows his eyes to his plate, where there seems to be one extra egg roll. He automatically says, “It’s yours. You can have it.”

“It’s on your plate, ge. It’s yours.”

“You can put it on your plate. It’s fine.”

“No,” Yukhei whines. “I can’t just hoard your food.”

“Lucas, it’s an egg roll.”

“That you made!”

“I-I made it for us to share. Okay?” The pinkett mutters, cheeks turning pink. He drums his fingers on the table, suddenly wishing he could hide. “If you’re hungry, I don’t mind you taking the extra piece.”

Yukhei stares at the egg roll, then at Ten, then at the roll again. He picks up the knife on the table, then proceeds to slice the egg roll. It’s not perfect, but when the silver-haired sets the knife down, he hums with satisfaction.

“Now we can both have the extra roll,” He says, picking up the smaller piece with his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth. His eyes light up, “Wow, it’s good, ge!”

“Yeah?” Ten says, smiling to himself as he picks up his chopsticks.

“Yeah.” The younger says as he scoops up another egg roll. They eat in silence, feeling the weight of the elephant in the room on their shoulders. Eventually, they can’t take it anymore.

“About what I said—” Yukhei tries to speak at the same time the Thai says, “About last night—”

The taller man bites his lip as Ten shuts his eyes tight, both wishing for the awkward atmosphere to just disappear somehow. The taller is slightly shaking, and he has to set down his chopsticks before they clatter onto the table. 

“Ge,” Yukhei tries to say, putting his head down as the memories really flood back. The weight of guilt that came with the reminders almost squeezes the breath out of him, but he keeps going. “I swear, I’m really s-sorry. I k-know that I c-crossed a line b-but I…”

“I… I really wanted to be um, y-yours. You probably already know but I-I like you. Like, I like you m-more than for the sex, you k-know?” The Chinese man sniffles, and he wipes the teardrops before they fall. Ten is still silent, so he continues, “You probably know. God, why am I just r-repeating it?”

The taller can’t help the overflowing tears, only being able to stop them midway by his insistent hands. He feels awful, laid bare all for Ten to see. It’s soul crushing and a little part of his mind wishes that they never met, so that, perhaps, the older man wouldn’t have to be subjected to this. 

“I-I’ll just go, ge. T-thank you for the m-meal,” Yukhei says, pushing his plate of egg rolls aside. The chair screeches across the floor in his haste to stand up. A hand immediately grabs onto one of his arms, grip like steel. The grasp gives off a silent but clear command— to stop. “Ge?”

“Please stay,” A whispery voice says. It takes the younger man about two seconds to realize that it was the pinket’s voice. “It’s not fair that I didn’t say my piece yet so… please, stay.”

When the taller thinks about it, Ten does have a point. So even if it means that their relationship is broken is beyond repair, he sits. He plops himself onto the chair and resigns himself to his fate.

“Lucas, I—” The Thai swallows. The lump in his throat can’t seem to go away, but for some reason he can speak. “You— You’re really amazing. And funny. And sweet. And handsome.”

Yukhei waits for the other shoe to drop.

“And I would really, really like to go out with you.”

The taller man’s brain short-circuits, because… what? What did Ten say? Was he serious?

“But…”

Ah, _there’s_ the other shoe.

“Lucas, I—” The shorter man chokes. “I’m scared.”

The older lets his hand slide from Yukhei’s arm to hold his hand in his hands, “You know that I, uh… really like sex,” he says. He sounds sheepish, almost regretful, as he hangs his own head. “And romance wasn’t really for me… you know?”

“B-but um,” The silver-haired feels sweat build up in the other man’s palm, so he uses another hand to grasp it, now holding Ten’s hand in both of his own. “You’re a really great guy, and I’m really flattered that you would l-like me.”

It’s Yukhei’s turn to stay silent, carefully weighing the Thai’s words. He feels the pinket’s hand shake, and he grips it tight in an attempt to help ground the other man. 

“B-but… I don’t know… I uh,” Ten says, and hiccups. “I don’t really know how relationships work. Like, how… b-boyfriends work.”

“I mean, I know they l-love each other and stuff but… I don’t know what it means to be a g-good boyfriend. And if we… you know… get together,” Ten tries to cover his face with his free hand, but it doesn’t help; a slight blush covers his whole face. “I w-want to be a good boyfriend, of course. I’d never want to let y-you down, and I’m s-scared that somehow I’ll just—”

The Thai is cut off when the hand that was being held by Yukhei is pulled to the Chinese man’s face. The younger man leaves a soft kiss on skin, and lets the hand cup his face.

“Ge,” He murmurs. “I-I don’t want to sound selfish. I don’t want to force you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“Tell me,” Ten whispers back, stroking the other man’s cheeks, which are slightly sticky from tears. “Tell me, Lucas.”

“I,” Yukhei swallows. “I want to try. I want to give it a shot, b-being with you, I mean.”

“Xuxi—”

“Y-you don’t have to say yes! I understand t-that I may be asking too m-much so—”

“Xuxi,” The Thai says. He bites his lip, contemplating deeply. When he speaks, there’s a hopeful glint in his eyes and a small smile. “O-okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Ten says, all soft pink cheeks and shy eyes. “B-but can we go slow? Lucas, is it okay if we… take our time? See where we go?”

“Okay,” Yukhei breathes out. His mind is filled with relief, happiness, anticipation. He’s filled with hope. “Y-yeah, it’s okay.”

“G-great,” The older lets out a wobbly smile, then looks down at their plates of unfinished food. He scrunches his nose and looks back up at the younger. “We probably should have talked about this before having sex, huh?”

The Chinese man rubs his neck, sheepish. “Probably.”

They continue eating breakfast, some sort of tension still in the air. They’re unsure of how they’ll move forward, how they’ll relationship will turn out to be, but they know that they’ll learn together— and that would have to do.

“So, Xuxi. Would you want to um—” Ten says as he finishes his plate of food. He lets out a squeak, then covers his mouth. When he removes it, his face is burning red. “G-go out later? Like on a d-date?”

“S-sure,” Yukhei says, equally shy. He vacuums up the last of his egg rolls. When he’s done, he puts down his chopsticks to reach for the pinkett’s hand and holds it. “It’s a date then.”

After helping Ten with the dishes, the younger man is standing by the door, shuffling his feet. He looks skittish, and his voice comes off as a little too high-pitched. “Uh s-so… see you later?”

“Yeah,” The Thai says, giggling when Yukhei’s mouth melts into a smile that threatens to split his face. “Do I pick you up or—?”

“N-no! I mean,” Yukhei stutters. “I’ll be quick. Just gonna get cleaned up, y’know? And change my clothes and stuff.”

“Get cleaned up,” The pinkett muses. There’s a teasing sparkle in his eyes as he speaks, “Too bad I can’t give you a handjob in the shower like last night.”

The silver-haired let out an embarrassed yelp. Ten asks him, “Was it too much?”

“N-no,” The taller man says, eyes looking everywhere but at the other. Then, he actually has the gall to keep speaking, “Just going to miss eating you out, is all.” 

Ten sputters, mouth gaping open and close like a fish. It makes the Chinese man a little proud that he was able to elicit a reaction like that. But of course, the older wouldn’t want to be one-upped. He uses a hand to grip Yukhei’s hair, pulls him down, and proceeds to leave a brief kiss on Yukhei’s plump lips. 

“We can always do that next time,” The pinkett purrs out. He pulls back, and it feels like déjà vu when Yukhei tries to chase after him. “Date first.”

“Date first,” The Chinese man whispers in agreement, then pulls away. He opens the apartment door and looks back at Ten, who’s standing there and watching him. The silver-haired man does a little wave, “Let’s meet up at.. Um… at the entrance of the local mall?”

“Sure.”

“O-okay,” Yukhei says, and as the door shuts he manages to say, “See you in an hour!”

The door closes with a finalizing thud, leaving Ten standing there, stunned. It takes about three seconds for it to click, and he rushes to his closet to pick out some nice clothes. Fuck, and he needs to take a shower too. 

“An hour,” Ten mutters as he lays out his planned outfit on his bed. He dashes to the bathroom, towel in hand. “Fuck, I only have an hour to get ready and to get to the mall!”

**Author's Note:**

> LuTen are gonna go out on their first date. Are ya'll excited?
> 
> a) Yes
> 
> b) hecc yea
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
